Speechless
by Clockwork Night
Summary: Kurogane was sick of Fai not speaking to them, he was sick of holding his feelings in his secret heart *KuroFay* *KuroFai* *Fluff* *yaoi* *love* *Boylove* *Sad* *Moo*


_So, I'm just going through my box of unfinished fics, then posting the finished version, _

_So I found this weird little KuroFai fic, _

_I do not own Tsubasa, or the characters in anyway_

_Enjoy. _

_Dev_

Kurogane sighed, watching the children play out in the snow, Syaoran held Sakura's hand as he touched the cool snow, his little group that he saw as his family called him to join the fun.

But he couldn't bring himself to, not when a select blonde man sitting a ways away, drawing symbols in the snow, refused to speak.

The warrior stood, ignoring Mokona's annoying calls, making his way through the thick and falling snow to the magicial, "What are you doing over here?" He asked, staring down at the symbols being slowly covered over by white flakes his voice gruff, yet an unrecognizable feeling of worry was pale, as he looked down at the symbols, he realized they where words.

He sat down, cocking his head

"I almost forgot.." he muttered, "We don't speak the same language, do we?" He knew it was a pointless game, talking to Fai, for the mage no longer answered. The long, pale finger's danced in the snow, drawing a long tower, a small, hardly visible tower sat at the top, Kurogane watched, "This is what, the 9th time I've seen you draw that... what is it mage?"

No words came over the falling snow, Fai just continued his work, his single, golden eye flickered over, Kurogane growled, all he wanted was for Fai to speak to him! If only once, just to smile...

But that was a dream, a dream that wouldn't come true,

He drew patterns, ones that matched something Kurogane had seen before

"You're worrying the kids, and the cream-puff, you know.."

Fai looked up, crimson eyes meeting the color of gold, he tried so hard to smile, but that was an impossibility. Kurogane slammed a hand down on a rock, moving to crush the drawings with his knee as he knelt in front of Fai

"Dammit mage!" he hissed, causing the man to flinch, "Speak to me!" Yet no sound came out of the blonde's lips. Kurogane took Fai's hands in his own, trying to warm them up or get some sort of reaction.

It hurt him so much to see Fai like this, so numb, so broken. It truly broke him cold, warrior's heart. It hurt even worse since he was in love with the man.

Love was a strange emotion he had yet to grasp, at first, he thought nothing of Fai D. Flourite, nothing but hate for a childish runaway wizard. But seeing as Fai was as broken as the raven, he gained a new respect, he felt..protective of Fai, jelousy when he saw the mage's King Ashura, he didn't know how much pain that king and child forced upon Fai.

Kurogane pull the man close to his chest, thankfully for the ice and snow that hid the two, not because he was embarrassed, but because he didn't want them to be disturbed. "Fai...I need you to look at me.." he whispered, the vampire was shaking, Kurogane lifted the vampire's chin, forcing him to look up.

Kurogane sighed, he wasn't one for sweet words, but with Fai, this was what he needed. "Fai..you're killing yourself... you're scaring us... you won't eat.. you wont sleep or speak," Fai eye flickered away, "I'm telling you.. your not a curse.. or whatever that king of yours said... you're beautiful."

His pale skin was tinted with the shyst red, Fai blushed, beautiful? No..not him, he shook his head, making Kurogane angry, he growled, leaning up to kiss the man.

Fai was frozen, his entire body ridged as Kurogane's lips massaged his own, a hand slid under the eye patch, tears slid down the blonde's cheek, trying to pull away, but the raven would have none of that, pulling the black fabric away to show off Fai's eyeless black hole.

"Dammit mage!" He hissed, "Can't you see you're killing yourself?! Can't you see we're scared.. I'm scared.."

The world stayed silent for the two, time stood still, making both men wonder as to what the other was thinking. Kurogane stared at the perfect man he was in love with, waiting for any response, he just didn't think he would get one...

Fai, shakily lifted his left hand, placing it on the raven's cheek, the warrior smiled, a smile only Fai could produce, only he could see, he leaned into the touch.

"I love you Fai..." He whispered, spilling a secret he had sworn to go with him to the grave.

Fai's golde eye lit up as it grew wide, the taller was quiet pleased to see it, he didn't recoil to the confession, but what did he think of it?

The vampire's forehead moved to rest on the warrior's, causing a raven to blush, the wind blew past them, causing golden hair to blow

"I love you too Kurogane."


End file.
